Dumbo II
Dumbo II is the sequel to the 1941 film, Dumbo. Upcoming in the future release date, September 13, 2019. Plot The story begins a day or so after the first film, narrated by Mr Stork. All the circus animals gather around Mrs Jumbo to see her son for the first time. Dumbo meets new friends like chaotic twin bears named Claude and Lolly. Dot a curious Zebra, Godfry the independent hippo, and Penny the adventurous ostrich who is jealous Dumbo's flight. One day Casey Junior brings the circus to New York City. An opening parade begins at Time Square and the people enter the circus in the Madison Square Garden. Jack the elephant trainer announced the ballet of pachyderms with Dumbo and his family. The next morning Timothy's invites Dumbo for a tour above the big apple, but accidentally caused disaster in the streets from his flying so they hurried back to the circus. That night Mrs Jumbo and other elephants perform the ballet with her son as the climax, and it was great success. The next day the circus goes to another location. Along the way, Dumbo, Timothy, Penny, Dot, Godfry, Claude and Lolly accidentally got disconnected from the circus and end up in the city. So the kids had to work together to find their way home. When the circus discovered the children are missing, the ringmaster calls animal control to find them. The head of animal control vowed to add Dumbo to his collection of rare animals he euthanized. While exploring the city, the kids get chased by animal control, but eventually escaped his clutches. Dumbo and his friends wined up in central park they interact with animals at the zoo and later Timothy comes up with new acts for the kids to help child development. Claude and Lolly the acrobatic twins, Penny the ballerina, Godfry the balancing hippo and Dot the elegant zebra. They'ed practiced their acts at the central park playground entertaining preschool kids. That night Mrs Jumbo and the other mothers worry the loss of their children, the kids thought the same thing but Timothy comforts them that they're never too far from home. Dumbo and Penny shares feelings with each other and become good friends. The next morning, the crows appeared and woke them up. Dumbo and Timothy were thrilled to see them and they introduced them to his new friends. The crows told them that the circus was in Brooklyn so they flew them in unaware that the officer was following them. Casey Junior set at the Coney Island amusement park and the children eagerly rushed to the train but they got darted by the chief's tranquilizer. He was about to take them to the shelter until he was interrupted by the ringmaster who congratulates him for finding the babies. Later that night Dumbo wakes up reunited with his mother and so are the others. The officer's henchmen tied up the ringmaster and he reveled his plan to kill Dumbo during his performance. The crows untied the ringmaster and warned the circus to arrest animal control. Dumbo and his friends escaped through the park but used their acts to defeat the thugs. The animal officer chases Dumbo to the top of Parachute Jump tower. The two of them fought but the crows helped him out. The Officer lost his balance and fell to his death. The Ringmaster welcomes Dumbo and his fellow stars perform in the circus. Characters * Dumbo: Protagonist of the film, Dumbo is the blue elephant who has huge ears and is able use them to fly. * Timothy Q. Mouse: Dumbo's friend from the first film. * Claude & Lolly: Twin bear cubs. * Dot: A curious zebra who questions everything. * Godfry: A hippo who wants to be able to do things on his own. * Penny: An adventurous ostrich who wants to be in the spotlight and is jealous of Dumbo because of the fact he can fly and she can't. * Mrs. Jumbo: Dumbo's mother. * The Ringmaster: Strict leader of the circus. * The Animal Control Officer. The main antagonist who threatens that he has plans to capture Dumbo and his friends. * Jack. The Elephant Trainer * Casey Junior: Tender engine who hauls the circus train. * Elephant Matriarch: A Leader Of The Circus Elephants who learned a lesson not to tease Dumbo. * Elephant Catty: A Sassy Elephant Within Green also learns not to tease Dumbo. * Elephant Giddy: A Younger Elephant Within Blue Who Loves Dumbo So Much * Elephant Prissy: An Elephant Within Orange and Became Wise and Nice To Dumbo * Jim Crow * Fat Crow * Preacher Crow * Glasses Crow * Straw Hat Crow Cast *Katie Leigh as Dumbo *Corey Burton as the Ringmaster and Timothy Q. Mouse﻿ *Jim Cummings as Mr. Stork and Straw Hat Crow﻿ *Kevin Michael Richardson as Jim Crow﻿ *Dee Bradley Baker as Glasses Crow﻿ *Maurice LaMarche as Godfry and Preacher Crow﻿ *Carlos Alazraqui as Fat Crow﻿ *Cathy Cavadini as Casey Junior (while using a device called a sonovox)﻿ *Tress MacNeille''' 'as Mrs. Jumbo﻿ *Kari Wahlgren as Elephant Catty﻿ *Candi Milo as Elephant Prissy *Susanne Blakeslee as Elephant Matriarch *Audrey Wasilewski as Elephant Giddy *Hynden Walch as Penny *Kath Soucie as Claude and Lolly *Phil LaMarr as Dot *Jeff Bennett as the Clowns Additional Voices * Dee Bradley Baker * James Arnold Taylor * Maurice LaMarche * Gary Anthony Williams * Joe Lala * Robin Atkin Downes * Robert S. Birchard * Fred Tatascorie * Kari Wahlgren Trivia *The circus elephants no longer fear Timothy Mouse because in reality elephants aren't supposed to be afraid of mice and also learned to be nice to Dumbo. *Unlike the original film, Dumbo does talk, possibly because of his age. *Captain America makes a cameo appearance in the movie (in a poster) since he debut in 1941, the same year which the original film was released. *Bongo from ''Fun & Fancy Free makes a cameo appearance in the movie. *Casey from Make Mine Music makes a cameo at the Yankee Stadium when Dumbo and Timothy tour the big apple. *This is the first time Dumbo interacts with other circus animals, Mrs Jumbo has given more dialogue and more circus performers will appear. *The Crows are named after the Jacskon 5. *This film borrows some plot elements from the original novel and also uses recycled animation from the Golden Age (AKA the first five films) and the Disney Renaissance. *The film was originally intended to be produced by DisneyToon Studios and being released in direct-to-video, but the producton was moved to Walt Disney Animation Studios, after John Lasseter being named Chief Creative Officer of Walt Disney Animation Studios in 2006. Crew *Robert C. Ramirez - Director *Bruce Broughton - Composer Transcripts * Dumbo II (Transcript) Category:Animation Category:Disney films Category:Sequel Category:Sequels Category:Upcoming Films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:2019 Films